


Deal

by NocturnaIV



Series: Fangs [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Ben wants to give her the opportunity to enjoy her youth, Buma, F/M, First Kiss, Plans For The Future, Slight reference to active Huma, Uma loves his fangs, but it isn't an obstacle to Buma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Someone very wise told me that we need a place to feel better."“That person sounds very smart.” Uma joked.“As smart as she is beautiful. So, she is almost unreal.” He confessed “You made me feel that all my responsibilities could disappear for a few moments.” Ben massaged her palm with his thumb. “Isn't it fair that you also have that?”





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.  
I loved that someone referred to the first fic as "Fangs." So that's why the name of the series.

All the kingdoms had accepted the new decree.

They still had hundreds of things to fix but that day they had achieved a new level of stability and compensation to the villains’ kids. The majority in the Council had accepted the new changes after Uma ordered Harry to take them to know the reality of the Island of the Lost.

They had reached a new victory. Ben signed the official document. Uma got up from her chair and turned to hug Harry, who lifted her by the waist and turned with her. Both laughed. Harry leaned his forehead against hers and smiled proudly.

"Your plan."

"It always works." She said with a mischievous smile.

When Harry released her, she looked at the rest of the Council congratulating Ben. Some with sincerity and others with reticence. Evie hugged Ben tightly and looked at the decree with genuine emotion. He looked at Uma from his place and she smiled. Ben did the same, showing off his fangs with pride. Uma had noticed with delight the small changes since their last conversation. Messy and slightly longer hair. Most visible muscles. A minor beard. Pupils sharpening when he felt intense emotions. Slightly pointed ears. Ben balanced two technically impossible ends to radiate appeal. Harry’s hand on her shoulder made her look away enough to observe his face.

“I love the wild style you provoked.” Her first mate joked.

“Oh, that's something he wants. I don't tell anyone how to look.”

Harry looked at her with amusement and stretched his arm theatrically, flexing his muscles because he never wore sleeves.

"Really?" He repeated.

“I just make it clear what I like.” Uma took him by the chin “If you listen to me, you all have your own reasons."

He laughed maliciously for her boldness. The meeting continued for boring closing protocols. People started leaving, Evie announced that she would tell the good news to the others. Uma ordered Harry to do the same with the crew. Ben pretended to take his time until the door closed, and they were left alone. She got up and sat on the table, next to him.

"Don't you know the true purpose of a table?" Ben asked, looking at her with a smile on his lips.

"I like to give things a better purpose." She replied and looked at him "Today you smile a lot, young king."

"I always smile." He approached her side. "Some consider my good mood to be childish."

"It isn't." She leaned in his direction. "There are things that put me in such a good mood that I giggle."

"Like using a sword and be in a battle with a hostage." He recalled.

"I'm glad our first meeting is always something you keep in mind."

Ben laughed and sat next to her, on the table. For some reason, that he tried to break protocols in that way or go against the natural order of things, only made him look younger and inexperienced. Sweeter.

"I admit, it was the first time someone tied me."

"If you're lucky it won't be the last." She joked and looked at him "Oh, did I make the young king blush?"

Ben tilted his face and nodded. The smile on his lips didn’t disappear, although there was some embarrassment on his face.

“Where I wanted to go is that one of my favorite sports is sailing. Of course, I learned with small sailboats.” He confessed. "My teacher taught me how to tie knots, but your crew knew many that I had never seen."

"There are many things I can teach you." Uma looked at him. “I like people who learn fast and have initiative.”

Ben smiled broadly. She found herself much more relaxed with the way he acted. Both were leaders. But Ben had learned to protect the little aspects that made him young. He made her feel like they were a couple of teenagers hanging out. Ben had been in a much more admirable mood than on other occasions. Or maybe it was that he had a mysterious smile that had been awakening her attention.

"Are you this happy because the decree was signed?" Uma asked.

He denied.

"I had a good dream."

She looked at him curiously.

"What did you dream of?"

"You."

She put a slight distance between them. She looked at him with intrigue. From the way he had said it, not even she could joke about it. Ben had sounded so _happy _to have dreamed of her. Genuinely excited.

"You are the king over all kings." Uma commented, looking straight ahead. "And what makes you happy is that?"

Ben looked at the high ceiling of the room. He pondered his answer or perhaps put his ideas in order. Uma had believed that they would have a provocative talk where he would seek to kiss her. She had planned to joke about the matter, tempt him and eventually reward him with that kiss. But something had happened. Something from the beginning that she hadn’t controlled or seen coming. And it wasn’t a bad thing.

“I don't know how to explain it. What I remember is that we were on a sailboat, near the beach. I remember the scent of the sea, the breeze, and the morning sun.” Ben looked at her “But that wasn't the most important thing.”

"Curious, the setup sounds like my style." She joked, trying to regain control of the situation.

But he looked at her and denied softly. Ben looked calm and comfortable. He acted as if it was normal that they were alone. As if it was normal for Uma to be a teenager without worries beyond dreams and travels.

“The most important thing in my dream is that you were completely relaxed. We were just chatting, like now but you seemed to be calm. Only that moment mattered, and it was a peaceful moment.” Ben concluded “I was smiling because of it. I remember clearly how you looked in my dream.”

"I don’t get it…"

He took her hand and kissed her wrist.

“My goal is to help you get to that moment. So, you don't feel that the weight of the world is on your shoulders all the time. That you don't have to be in control of everything and everyone.”

"I like being in control." She felt her cheeks slightly warm but didn't look away. "I like to give orders."

“Someone very wise told me that we need a place to feel better."

“That person sounds very smart.”

“As smart as she is beautiful. So, she is almost unreal.” He confessed “You made me feel that all my responsibilities could disappear for a few moments.” Ben massaged her palm with his thumb. “Isn't it fair that you also have that?”

"I never had it." She admitted.

"And being a teenager?" Ben leaned his shoulder against hers. "Do you think it would be very difficult for you not to be a wonderful captain, a queen by right and a Goddess by everyone's proclamation?"

Uma laughed. That had never been an option: to be simply a teenager. For anyone on the Island. But she knew that Ben wasn’t being cruel with his comment. On the contrary, he was trying to give her _options,_ new opportunities. Those she never had. Like sitting on a table, shoulder to shoulder with an incredibly sweet, noble and attractive boy, talking about future _dates_? And peaceful moments. She didn't do that. Uma was never seen as a person. She always believed that she would hate that, for someone to look her in the eye and see an equal, a soul. But Ben looked at her like she was someone worthy of everything in the world. Not a superior being, not a leader, owner, queen, savior, Goddess or who knows what other titles she had been earned with her effort.

That was so strange. That Ben told her that, for a moment, with someone, with _him_, she would take off all her defenses and rest.

“I owe you a lot, Uma. For thousands of things.” He slid his tongue over his fangs “And for this too. If you allow me, I would like you to let me do something for you too.”

“I told you what you could do.” Uma whispered in his direction “If you dominated your Council, I told you exactly what you could do. And you did it.” She shortened the distance between them. “Don't you want it…?”

A part of her feared that he had changed his mind. That he had calmed down and felt that what happened between them had been a mistake or something of the moment. The mark of his bite was still on her skin, perfectly visible, reminding her of what those fangs could do. Making her fantasize about what else they could achieve. Those days Harry had been biting into the air in her direction, torturing her with the subject enough for her to have to punish him. But he kept smiling. He wanted to know what else could happen with the young king. But maybe it was just that. Maybe she would have to accept that they could only be friends and survive with her pride intact to the fantasies she had been having and that she would never fulfill.

Ben leaned down without looking away from her eyes. He bit her over her bare shoulder. Gently. But he slipped his fangs over her skin, making her shiver. 

"Of course, I want it." He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "But I also want to see you like that, like in my dream, enjoying every day."

"Your majesty wishes impossible." Uma joked.

"It is a human characteristic: Desire for the impossible."

She shortened the distance between them and whispered over his lips.

“I am not human.” Uma gestured to his fangs “Neither are you. Not at all."

He smiled with amusement and nodded, looking at their hands and fingers.

“So, what I desire is not impossible. I will show you. Even if it takes time.” He looked at her with renewed energy. “I only ask you to stay long enough.”

Ben was cheesy and romantic. She knew it. Ben radiated _happily ever after_. She had never needed that. She still didn't need it. Even if she owned someone, they were hers. She was in control and had them. That had always been her way of life. But what had caught her attention about Ben had been his leadership, his courage, his instinct, and his bestial side. Characteristics that she had planned to bend under her control. But Ben was raising other options. He didn't discard her intentions, but he wanted to complicate things. And she enjoyed complications and problems. That was her lifestyle.

"I'll stay but you'll have to keep me entertained." She warned him and looked at him mischievously "And Harry too, so he doesn't convince me to take my crew and leave suddenly."

Ben smiled in embarrassment and amusement at her comment with possible double meaning. But he didn’t correct her, he didn’t reject the idea or make a bad comment. She knew that Ben had hundreds of doubts about whatever was happening between them. About what role Harry had to do in her life. And she was keeping him in despair on purpose. Because Uma wanted to see how far he could shorten the distance between them. Among their very different realities, before panicking by the uncertainty.

"I will do my best." He promised and sounded incredibly sincere. "Do you think I did well in control the Council?"

She laughed. There was it. _The question_. And the longing in his eyes said everything. His pupils were sharp. Ben was looking at her lips waiting for something. She had promised him so many possibilities, but he kept desire her lips so hard that it made her feel flattered.

“I admit, you did very well. And your new appearance helps a lot. The people of the Island find you much more real now.” Uma opened her mouth in a silent order, he imitated her “Yeah… My crew has said things about these fangs of yours that have made me question whether you should censor them. But I support most things they say."

Ben bit his lower lip with a smirk. To her surprise, he was feeling proud of the effect of his appearance. Of his _wild _appearance. She opened her eyes in surprise. Maybe she had created a monster. Fortunately, those were her type. Ben grimaced and touched his lower lip. She noticed the little red dot on his lip.

"I bit my lip." He confessed "Maybe a kiss to make it better?"

She laughed amused at the gesture of apparent innocence. Well, she knew that Ben wasn't exactly an innocent or naive creature. But like his beastly side, the clever teenager was also someone she was very interested in knowing. Besides, those fangs were lethal and as sharp as daggers or like the tip of a hook. The kind of things she had a predilection to play.

"Alright." She took his chin and brushed her lips with his in an upward motion that could barely be considered a kiss "Better?" Uma licked her lips and felt the taste of his blood.

"That..." Ben looked at her with genuine frustration. "Uma… that was too short to be considered a kiss."

Yes, it was fun to bother the young king.

"You earned it. You take-”

She didn’t finish speaking because he threw himself on her with a husky growl. Uma almost lost her balance, but he took her by the waist and devoured her lips. She slipped her fingers into his slightly long hair and he growled. Ben hugged her against his chest, and she could feel the strength of his muscles. Uma cursed mentally. He kissed like a pirate, looking to steal everything with an attack in the form of a kiss. She sighed and he bit her lower lip. Ben invaded her mouth and she moaned when he brushed her tongue and lips with his fangs. He sucked her lower lip and released her. Uma could feel her lips throbbing. He looked at her with darkened eyes and licked his lips slowly. She thought of a predator before jumping on his prey, tasting her in advance.

"That was..." Ben blinked to react "I mean..."

She laughed and rested her hand on his.

"That was a kiss."

Ben laughed at her joke, relaxing.

"Then it was my first kiss, or I've been doing it wrong all this time."

Uma wanted to touch her lips, she wanted to feel the throbbing and heat he had put there, under her fingertips. But she held back. Instead, she stroked his face with her free hand and slid her thumb over the sharp of his fangs.

"I knew these would be very interesting."

He playfully bit her thumb. She slipped it into his mouth and felt his tongue wrap her thumb and his lips close. He looked at her tentatively, not wanting to bother her. But when Uma smiled, he closed his eyes and sucked her thumb. He looked so committed that she felt she could put him on his knees. Uma pushed her hand away and took a deep breath to calm down and clarify her ideas. When that didn't work, especially because of the way he looked at her, she got off the table.

"First invite me on a date." She said, moving toward the door with a giggle "I am just jo-"

But Ben's hand closed on hers and made her turn. Uma found herself in his arms, against his body and under his determined gaze.

"That is what I want. A date. A lot of them. And kiss you again. Take your hand. And other things."

She had forgotten that Ben wasn’t an island boy. That _date _was something he did and that he took it seriously. She had forgotten that she had thrown an idea at a young, cheesy, and romantic king.

"I know that they don't do things like dating on the Island and they only had gang activities." Ben frowned. "Or crew activities?"

"Did Mal tell you that?" She asked amused “In the Island, there are things like dating. But don’t like here.” Uma explained “Evie and others did that. But you might think it was more _seduction to demonstrate domination_. A way to mark another person as yours. One of the many control options. And Mal wasn’t good at it.”

Ben nodded at the information.

"Do you do dates?"

She denied.

"I take what's mine. Directly." Uma tilted her face "But I can try your way."

"Is that a yes?" Ben opened his eyes sincerely surprised.

“That is a _maybe_. You must earn it.” She reached over to his mouth and playfully bit his lower lip. “I will give you some advice, Beast Boy. You are on the right track. Leaders have long-term plans and goals to get there. Here you have a plan and goals. Don’t give up. I want to see if you win."

Ben looked at her in confusion until he smiled broadly as he understood what Uma meant. His long-term plan would be to give her peace, the near goal was that date. She would let him make his way because it was hard to say no to that pair of fangs and radiant smile.

"I will." He assured and kissed her hand. "That is a promise."

"That's a deal." Uma winked "And you can never break a deal with a sea witch."

He smiled and nodded with delight. As if that had been his plan from the beginning. Uma didn’t know what she had gotten into, but an ocean of opportunities appeared before her. And Uma wanted to take the best ones. She looked at the young king and smiled. Yes, she always got the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! Someone asked me for another Buma fic. So here it is and I hope they like it.
> 
> I won't impose my blind and devoted love towards Huma on you. But I just say Huma, Buma, and Berry can live in peace, harmony and much delight. So those winks to Huma and Berry, whenever they can, will be. But without imposing anything to you, my beautiful and wonderful readers.  
Ben is sweet and does sweet things. In addition, he is a romantic. You have to pray for Uma's stability! Because Ben is a sweet danger.
> 
> Do you have anything you want me to write? I would like to know your opinion.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
